As a technique related to a control apparatus for a vehicle, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-117435 discloses a technique of controlling a vehicle body attitude using a suspension control apparatus capable of changing a damping force.
However, controlling a vehicle body attitude only with the damping force of a shock absorber makes the damping force likely to be increased. This might give an occupant a discomfort feeling when high frequency vibration is inputted from the road surface side.